


Distractions

by LittleMissEmmalie



Series: OC Ficlets [2]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissEmmalie/pseuds/LittleMissEmmalie
Summary: Studying is important, but sometimes Randall just wants Emily all to himself.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Original Character(s), Randall Carpio/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OC Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825489
Kudos: 2





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I’m actually quite proud of this little piece of fluff! Since I’ve been working on it for the last few days. Also, this ficlet was inspired by [this prompt](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AdxpKWCHqyRCg8WKL7lc7GIt3Tvdk5DqCbMq7x73sCmE5lYEW9SSVk8/?nic_v1=1aU8yUwCTRXvfaw6EEyhS1zMQgEb9mw4Ig9nYBiKOJwKst71zjdoNRrsxTJZbq0WXU) from [The Fake Redhead Writes](https://thefakeredhead.com).

Randall pulled back on the elastic band wrapped around the tip of his index finger, his aim set on the distracted blonde before him.

“Randall,” Emily warned, her fingers still tapping away at the keyboard of her laptop. “Don’t you dare—”

_Snap!_

In a darkened blur, the elastic band shot across the room, narrowly missing the young blonde as she lent to the side. It then smacked against the back of the sofa with a hollow thud before falling limp atop the cushions below.

Emily glanced at the object beside her, then over at Randall, who had to stifle the urge to laugh as she glared up at him. But her glare was neither piercing nor heated. It was more like a parody of her anger. An act she performed to get him to smile. And smile, he did.

The joy Randall felt at her seeming annoyance broke her resolve. A barely hidden smile tugged at her lips as she closed the lid of her laptop and rose to her feet. She crossed the room with leisured steps, her gentle gaze set upon the older Champion now in front of her.

With an audible sigh, Emily shifted up onto her tiptoes, her arms encircling Randall’s neck for balance. “Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.”

An indulgent grin lit up his features, “Can I pick?”

“Perhaps.”

Randall hummed, his hands ghosting along her ribs before finding their place at her hips. “How generous of you." 

"Very,” she concurred with a smile, her arms drawing him closer to her form. She pressed a single kiss to his lips, then another and another, teasing him until they laughed at the absurdity of her antics.

It was then that Emily’s stomach let out a loud rumbling growl, which caused another round of laughter to overtake the pair. 

Randall returned to his full height, a newfound softness in his eyes as he asked, “Hungry?”

“Famished!”

“Then let’s get something to eat.”

Emily began to bounce with childlike glee as she asked in a voice far too innocent for anyone to believe, “Burgers and cheese fries?”

“Of course!” he laughed.


End file.
